Randy Marsh vs Homer Simpson
Randy Marsh vs Homer Simpson is The Sayain Jedi's fifty-fifth DBX! Description SOUTH PARK VS THE SIMPSONS! SEASON 4 EPISODE 7! Well dads are usually smart but these two definitely aren't! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight It was a sunny Saturday morning and today was the Final game in the Junior Baseball Tournament, South Park and Springfield were playing and it was neck and neck (by neck and neck I mean 0-0) The crowd of parents were getting very excited, But the most excited one was a man named Randy Marsh who was shouting "Go South Park, Springfield sucks!" After minutes of these insults a large yellow man growled in anger before standing up and shouted "Hey Shut up! or i will make you!" Randy then spread his arms and said "Come at me Bro!", Suddenly Homer runs at Randy at top speed! Here we go! Homer was the first to attack as he swung at Randy's face, Randy ducked underneath the punch and then retaliated with his own straight into the fat Simpsons stomach knocking the wind out of him. The South Park resident then finished this combo with an uppercut causing The fat Simpson to stumble backwards in pain, Randy then attempted a tackle but Homer side stepped this causing the South Park resident to fall straight over the edge and onto the field. Randy scrambled up from the ground only to be dog piled by Homer knocking him on his back, Simpson then began doing a good ol fashioned ground and pound UFC style! Randy take a liking to this as he kicked Homer off him and got back to his regular stance causing blood to trickle from his mouth. Homer walked towards Randy and then done a combo of three punches causing Randy to stumble back. Homer attempted another punch only for it to be blocked, Randy kicked Homer in the knee and began throwing a flurry of punches and elbows finishing it with a knee to the chin. Homer Simpson stumbled backwards before pulling the baseball bat out of the hands from a little kid beside him, Randy saw this and pulled the baseball bat out of the kids hands but this time it sent the child on his face. Randy and Homer slowly walked towards each other before getting into a clash similar to a sword fight, Homer gained the advantage as he then swung at Randy's foot causing him to fall on his back. Randy dodged the next swing and then ran out of the door of the baseball field, Homer didn't want Randy to escape as he ran after him bat in hand. Homer pushed open the door and walked out of it only to be hit in the side of his head causing him to drop his weapon as he clutched his temple, Randy stood over Homer axe in hand and then swung downwards. This hit Homer in the shoulder making him shout in pain, Simpson then grabbed his gun and fired on Randy's knee making him stumble backwards in pain. Homer stood up and aimed his gun at Randy who then aimed his Bow and Arrow, Suddenly the two fired their projectiles, Homer was hit in the chest with the arrow sending him crashing into a conveniently placed explosive causing an explosion to go off! When the dust settled it is revealed that there is nothing left but a pile of black ashes, Randy saw this and then walked away as the victor! Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:South Park vs Simpsons Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights